


Burnt Cookies

by Brittany1985



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany1985/pseuds/Brittany1985
Summary: "I dont think I can save the cookies anymore...." (Emma and Regina get distracted while baking Christmas cookies, now they have to figure out a way to either save them, or quickly make another batch because their gusts will be here in less than 30 minutes)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	Burnt Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first year doing Swanqueen advent calendar. I had a bit of writes block so this is not one of my best stories. But I hope you like it. 
> 
> Has sex in it.
> 
> no beta

Swanqueen Advent calendar 2020

Prompt: “I don’t think I can save the cookies anymore…”  
Emma and Regina get distracted while making Christmas cookies, now they have to figure out a way to either save them or quickly bake another batch because their guests will be there in less than 30 minutes.

It had been a very busy morning in the Swan-Mills house. Regina had gotten up extra early to start the ham. Regina had just put it in the oven, when she heard a loud thumping sound coming down the stairs. Shutting the oven door she leans against the doorway, watches her wife hop down the last step across the hallway. Regina watches as Emma stops long enough to tie the boot that is already on, dropping the other one next to her. Picking up the boot, Emma pulls it on. Stopping to tie that one she walks closer to Regina, Emma looks up meeting her eyes. They smile at each other, Emma walks up to her.  
“Good morning wifey.” Emma smirks, Regina rolls her eyes. Emma leans in giving her a sweet kiss, Emma pulls her against her deepening the kiss.  
“Mmmm.” Regina moans into the kiss. Emma pulls away when the need for air becomes too much.  
“ Where are you off to this early?” Regina asks, leans her forehead against Emma’s.  
“ Damn Pongo got out again. Running all over town,making a mess of things. Like usual. This time it is Emma who rolls her eyes.  
“Damn cricket needs to control that damn dog.”  
“Maybe as Mayor you could do something about it?” Regina chuckles.  
“I am not really sure what I could do. But you better get going, you have to catch that damn dog before dinner.” Emma’s eyes light up at the mention of food. Regina laughs. Regina pushes Emma away. Emma pouts.  
“Go Emma.” Emma pouts for a few more moments, sighing. Leaning in again to kiss Regina’s cheek. After a few more kisses are exchanged Emma finally leaves the house.  
“Love you.” Emma yells as she leaves  
“I love you.” Regina yells back. 

A few hours later David comes by to pick up Henry, Molly and Pearl. The twins are always excited to spend time with their grandparents and Davd and Snow are always happy to take them.  
“David, hello.”  
“Regina.” David nods.  
“I am here to take the kids off your hands.” Regina smiles at him.  
“They are very excited to spend some time with you.” David laughs.  
“Kids, your grandfather is here.” Regina yells up the stairs as David shuts the front door. They hear tiny footsteps running down the hall and down the stairs. Behind them are heavier slower steps.  
“Girls, no running in the house.” Regina yells, the girls don’t slow down. Two little balls of sparkles and colors run down the steps.  
“Be careful girls!” Regina yells again. Henry coomes slowly down the steps holding two bags.  
“I tried to get them to be less hyper.” The teenager sighs.  
“It's alright Henry they are just excited David is here.” The girls jump from the second to last step to the floor, not even missing a beat they run right towards David. David bends down to catch both of them.  
“Grandpa!” The twins yell. David picks them up for a hug. Each girl gives David a kiss on each cheek. Henry comes down the stairs and stops next to Regina.  
“Do you have everything?” Regina asks Henry. The teenager nods.  
“Say goodbye to your mother.” David says. David sets the twins down, they run over to their mother. Regina gives them a big hug, kisses them both on the cheek.  
“Get your coats on, it's snowing.”  
“Ok.” They put their coats on along with Henry. Henry says goodbye to Regina and they follow David out the door. 

Regina gets a cup of coffee, and decides to enjoy the quiet. She sits in the living room watching the snowfall. Regina must have fallen asleep, Emma barreling into the house wakes her up.  
“What?” Regina asks, confused, she looks over at the front door and her eyes get wide.  
“Emma, what happened?” She asks, walking closer to the blonde. Emma was shocked, her hair and clothes were dripping in mud, matting her hair to her head. Regina covers her mouth and tries not to laugh.  
“Don’t laugh, Regina.” Emma says looking at her.  
“What happened?” Regina asks again.  
“Pongo.” Regina rolls her eyes.  
“You had to chase him?”  
“Yes! All over town and through a bunch of back yards!”  
“Oh.”  
“And on top of that, after I caught him! Some of the Lost boys decided stealing would be a great idea.”  
“ We need to do something about those damn kids! Why don’t you go take a nice hot shower and you can help me make some christmas cookies.” Emma’s eyes light up. Regna smiles.  
“ I will even let you eat some of the cookie dough.”  
“Yes! I love you!” Emma starts to give Regina a hug, Regina puts her arms out.  
“You will hug me after your shower.” Emma pouts a little.  
“Go.” Regina pushes her towards the stairs. After Emma disappears up stairs, Regina walks into the kitchen. She starts making the dough, she is kneading it as Emma walks into the room freshly showered.  
“Let’s make some cookies.” Emma says rubbing her hands together. Regina rolls her eyes at her wife. Emma walks closer, standing next to Regina. 

Emma pulls Regina into a side hug, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Regina laughs, Emma pulls her closer turning Regina around so they are front to front. Emma pulls her into a deeper kiss, pushing her up against the island. Regina moans into the kiss, she could feel herself getting wet just from the kiss. That is what Emma did to her, just one kiss could make her dripping wet. Regina pulls her closer. Emma pulls her silk shirt out of her dress pants, her hands find their way under her silk shirt. Emma’s hands leave a trail of fire under her skin, she squeezes full breasts through a thin lace bra. Her nipples harden, her body arches against Emma’s. Her panties are now officially ruined, she can feel them sticking to her.  
“Emma, we can’t do this right now.” Regina says against Emma’s lips, Emma leans back her lips starting to trail down to her chest.  
“Why not, we have plenty of time.” Regina moans. Emma starts to slowly unbutton Regina’s shirt. Emma kisses every new open part of skin. Regina lets her head fall back, pushing her body closer to Emma’s mouth.  
“Emma.” Regina moans. Emma humms against hot skin, she loved when Regina got all hot and bothered.  
“Emma, we have to make cookies for our family. They will be here soon.” Emma hmms.  
“They can wait. Right now I want to have sex with my wife in the middle of the day when there are no kids in the house. Regina moans.  
“Emma.”  
“We have to make the cookies first and then and only then can we fuck in the middle of the day.” It's Emma’s turn to moan, she loves when Regina talks dirty, it was rare but when it happened it turned Emma on like nothing has before.  
“Emma.” Regina half says half moans. She pushes Emma away, Emma sighs.  
“We have to make cookies and then we can finish this.” Emma pouts.  
“Do we have to?” Emma wines, Regina laughs.  
“Yes, dear. But don’t worry we will continue this after.” Regina leans in giving her a sweet kiss. Emma sighs.  
“Alright.” Regina smiles at her and gives her one last kiss. The couple gets to work making the first batch of cookies, after kneading the dough. Adding chocolate chips and rolling them. The first batch in the oven and the timer is going.  
“Now where were we?” Emma asks, before slamming her lips against full ones. Regina moans into the kiss.  
“You have about 15 minutes.”  
“That is plenty of time.” Regina smirks against her lips.  
“Let’s make a bet. If you can get me off in the 13 minutes you have left, we can role play anything you want.” Emma’s eyes lit up, she had many many ideas. Emma slams her lips against Regina’s. She makes a noise in the back of her throat, Emma picks her up with ease, Regina . Regina loves when Emma is a little rough. As they kiss Emma starts to unbutton Regina's blouse. Emma’s lips leave Regina’s full ones to leave a trail of kisses along the newly exposed area. Regina pushes her chest into Emma, when the blouse is finally unbuttoned completely. Emma pushes it off her shoulders, it falls to her elbows on the island. Emma kisses along the cup of her bra, Regina moans. Emma pulls the cup down with her teeth, exposing a hard nipple. Emma kisses around the nipple not giving it the attention that it needs.  
“Emma” Regina moans, pushing her breast up against Emma’s mouth. She could feel the blonde smirk against her. Emma was enjoying torturing her, Regina was going to win this bet. As that thought is running through her mind Emma all of a sudden gives the nipple a hard suck. Pulling a loud moan out of her. Regina’s hand tangles in blonde hair to keep her right where Regina wants her. Emma pulls Regina against her, picking her up off her feet, Regina breaks the kiss.  
“Emma. What are you doing?”  
“I am going to fuck you on the sofa. We have not done that in awhile. And it's more comfortable.” Emma carries Regina out of the kitchen down the hall into the living room. Stopping besides the couch, Emma drops Regina on the sofa, Regina bounces slightly giving Emma a nasty look. Emma just smirks down at her. Emma falls on top of her, her arms on either side holding her weight. Emma kisses her again, slowly on the lips. Leaving her lips she travels down the side of her neck paying a lot of attention to the spot that really gets Regina going. The moment Emma’s mouth starts to suck Regina moans and arches her body. While Emma’s mouth is busy her hands travels down Regina’s body unbuttoning her dress pants, sliding her hand inside. Emma’s fingers find her already hot and wet. One swipe has Regina moaning again. Her mouth latches onto a hard nipple giving it a hard suck.  
“Emma, please.” Emma’s mouth leaves the nipple to travel across to the other one. Giving it a hard suck. Emma’s hands have made their way under lace panties, to Regina’s hot wet center. Emma gives her clit a short, quick rub. Regina goes crazy, moaning and arching against her mouth pushing her hips towards the finger for more. 

Emma pulls her hands out from the inside of Regina’s pants, snaps her fingers leaving Regina butt ass naked in their kitchen. Regina sucks in a deep breath when the cooler air hits her wet hot center.  
“Emma.” Regina gasps. Emma backs up letting the nipple pop out of her mouth.  
“Please, more.” Regina moans. Emma smirks down at her, Regina had her eyes closed. Regina opens her eyes slightly when Emma does nothing for a few moments.  
“ Get on with it dear. You only have...8 minutes.” Regina says looking over at the clock. Emma smirks.  
‘That is still enough time.” Regina just raises her eyebrow. They stare at each other for a few seconds. Emma breaks first, slamming her mouth on full lips again. Regina moans into the kiss, her hand going right for blonde curls. While Regina is taking over the kiss, Emma plunges three fingers into her hot wet center. Regina breaks the kiss to moan, arching her body forward. Emma keeps the pace slowly at first even though they are in a time crunch, she doesn’t want to get Regina off too soon. She loved to watch her climax. Emma’s mouth finds its way back to a hard peak, and sucks in time with the thrusting of her fingers. Regina is close, she can not stop moving and moan.  
“Emma, don’t stop.” Emma glacnes at the clock and sees she only has a few more minutes to go if she wanted to win the bet. Emma starts to thrust her fingers fast, her thumb circling Regina’s clit. Regina goes crazy, with her other arms Emma has to hold her hips down.  
“Emma….Emma…..Emma…” Regina keeps moaning. Regina is pushed over the edge, screaming Emma’s name, shock waves run through her body. Vaguely Emma hear the timer go off, but chooses to ignore it. Continued to fuck Regina with her fingers sending her into a second orgasm. Emma slows down the thrusting, sending smaller shock waves through Regina's body. Regina pushes her hand away when it becomes too much. 

Regina sighs and cuddles up against Emma, Emma leaves tiny quick kisses where she can. Regina wraps her arms around the blonde pulling her body on top of her own.  
“That was amazing.” Regina sighs, Emma smirks against her skin.  
“I am always amazing.” Regina scoffs. 

Regina surges forward pushing Emma to the floor.  
“Ow..”  
“Is that the timer? How long as it been going off?” Regina asks as she gets up and runs towards the kitchen. Its smoked filled, coughing Regina walks over to the oven opens it up, takes the burnt cookies out of it. Slamming them on the top, she opens all the windows with a flick of her wrist. Emma stops in the kitchen doorway, Regina was mad. Very mad. Regina turns towards her giving her a death stair.  
“Regina, babe. Is it really that bad.” Emma tries, Regina says nothing. Shit! Emma walks a little closer.  
“We can just bake new ones with the rest of the dough.” Emma tries again. This time it gets a reaction from the older women.  
“No! I don’t think I can save the cookies, Miss Swan!” Double shit! Regina calling me Miss. Swan is a bad sign. Emma walks to the other side of the island, leaving that in between them. She reaches over and starts to play with the dough.  
“It seems ok to me.” Emma says glazing up at her wife. Regina just stands there staring at her. Emma tries a smile.  
“Miss. Swan, we only have 30 minutes before our family arrives!”  
“That will be plenty of time.” Regina says nothing.  
“Come on. We can do it.” Emma moves over next to Regina. It takes some coaxings but Regina ends up helping. 

They end up having just enough time to make another batch of cookies. Using magic they get themselves and the house cleaned and ready for the family. They spend the rest of the night laughing, drinking and just spending time with their whole family. It was a wonderful dinner, despite the mess with the cookies.


End file.
